gosei sentai dairanger! five star, three kingdoms
by warchieftain forgemaster
Summary: After defeating the gohma,the dairangers stumble upon another world of..3 kingdoms! And all the heroes are girls!dairengers siblings,slight OOC,teenage Koh. First fic
1. Chapter 1 (fixed)

**Prologue:shining in the heavens are 5 stars!(fixed + extended version)**

Diclaimer:i don't own koihime musou or super sentai. they belong to their respective owners.

Authors note:thank you for helping me with for giving me new ideas and correcting my mistakes in the last post.

This will be my first time putting a fic,also i will alter the dairangers background story and put them all as siblings and koh is 13 years old probably slight please if you have any ideas to support this it in the comment box,now enjoy.

P.S: i will sometimes use a chinese name for places or people instead off japanese name please bear with me,i'm not quite good with japanese language yet.

"tenshin":speaking

'tenshin':thinking

" **tenshin"** :special attack/move

* * *

Somewhere around tokyo chinatown inside one of the restaurant there is a family.5 brothers and 1 sister they maybe look normal in everyday life,but who would have thought,that these siblings is the hero that save this world from the evil Gohma and defeated them 5 months their story is far from over...

"Ryo! Wake up,you'll be late for breakfast!",a boy with black hair that's look around 18 years old woke abruptly by his sister call.

"yes Rin! Im awake!"replied Ryo as he jumped out of his bed and start changing clothes.

5 minutes later,ryo went to the dining room where his siblings waiting,Ryo now wearing a black jacket with red shirt and black jeans also there's a watch that's attached to his wrist,the same with the rest of his siblings,except for the youngest,Koh.

Around the table there's the rest of Ryo siblings,next to Ryo seat is Daigo,the eldest of his siblings,his age is 19 years old,with a black-brownish hair,he wore a long sleeved black-greenish jacket thats is zipped up and a white shirt under the also had a black jeans.

next to Daigo there's Souji,the third siblings,his age is 17 years old,with a black hair,he wore a white shirt over a blue sport jacket and blue jeans.

Across the table there's the rest of the siblings,Kazu,Rin and is sitting next to Koh and had a relaxed expression as he drink a tea made by Rin and he looks 16 years old,with black-dark yellow wore a black shirt and black-yellow hooded jacket with yellow tie and black is the only girl in the family,she is 15 years wearing a pink clothes and white last but not least,Koh the youngest of the siblings,he is 13 years old with a black baseball cap,a sport clothes and white also wore a white watch with tiger theme and there's a small miniature sword with tiger head attached to his is Byakkoshinken,Koh's partner.

"morning Ryo nii-chan!"

"morning Koh,morning everyone.",Ryo replied,his siblings also said good morning to each other.

"Ryo nii-chan,can i ask you something?"

"what is it Koh?",asked Ryo wondering what's his otouto up to.

"i heard that there's a new chinese museum in a place called private academy.i am curious about the history of we go there together?",the rest of the siblings looked shocked,this is the first time Koh is actually interested in history.

"why so sudden Koh? Did something happened?",asked Daigo.

"you're not sick are you?",asked Rin teasing Koh.

"mou..nee-chan! Im just interested to go to that place! I'm also been passing the street in front of it last week.",replied Koh with annoyed expression.

"well we all have a free time this afternoon,so why not?",said Souji.

"yay!thanks souji nii-chan! I'll go prepare myself",Koh ran upstairs to his room.

"it's been a while since we had fun together like this isn't it?",said Kazu out of the blue,

"yeah,with the Gohma finally defeated we can rest now",replied Ryo with a small smile.

* * *

That afternoon...

"wow this place is huge",

"yeah now i understand why you so persistent to go to this place Koh",

"hmmpph! Of course i am nee-chan",said Koh while puffing his look cute by the rest of his siblings.

"well,shall we go in?",

"yes Daigo nii-san!",they buy the tickets and enter the there are many artifact from vases to spears.

"wow this halberd,look cool,wow that scroll looks so old,and that vase looks like something from 500 years ago!",said Koh excitedly.

"hey don't run around to far Koh",joked Rin Koh bumped to a boy with a white hair staring on a ancient mirror.

"ah,gomen,i wasn't paying attention."the stranger just stare coldly at Koh,and scoffed leaving the siblings.

"what's his problem?",asked Koh,but his siblings can feel the not-so-good intent coming out of the white haired boy.

Later...

"Ahhh,that was fun!can we come again nii-chan?",

"of course Koh."replied Ryo.

"but now we need to get home and take a res-"what Rin about to say interupted by the sound of door being kick open from the museum.

"quick we need to get there!",Daigo said while running to the museum they get there the guard are unconscious and the stranger from before ran straight to their direction.

"wait!what are you doing!?that's a museum artifact",

"step aside,this matter doesn't concern you",said the boy arrogantly,

"oh it is our concern allright what's make you think that artifact belongs to you?!",

"FOOLS!you will all pay for your insolances!",suddenly the boy moved very fast and deliver a powerful kick,but Ryo able to block his attack.

'this guy is really strong,i can't afford to lose concentration here' thought Ryo as he counterattack his agressor.

the boy land a flurry of kicks to the siblings which they avoided or blocked quite easily,much to his surprise

'how come this people able to fend off againts my attack?!,not to mention their attacks quite powerful too!'thought the white haired boy.

the siblings began to coordinate their atttacks such as feint kick from Souji followed by Kazu straight punch the stranger stomach,but he was able to avoid those attacks with insane flexibility,'this guy is insane! He's so powerful,we need another strategy',thought Kazu.

Koh and Rin began their combo of punch and kicks,Rin's straight punch,Koh's kicks,Rin spinning kick,Koh hook punch,and so the boy was able to block their attacks,and break their combo in 20 seconds.

"that's it i'll finish you off!",

"stay away from my family!",Ryo start attacking the boy fiercely like a dragon came out of it's a matter of seconds Ryo able to land a punch at his chest and push him back with quite big force.

'impossible! I am being pushed back?! I will seriously kill him now!'thought the boy before the mirror that he stole fell of off his pocket and shattered in the ground.

"damn it!"

"ah,the miror!",suddenly the mirror shine brightly and enveloped the boy and the 6 siblings.

"what is going on?!",asked Koh warily.

"now you've done it,...it has started again"

"what are you talking about?!",asked Ryo but the guy ignored him and said.

"none can stop it now despite the interference the stage is set..."

"what stage?!"

"the wheel has started to turn and it wont stop until this end...",the siblings heard silently

"now witness the truth fools! That would be your punishment! For your damned idiocy!",light enveloped everything as everyone dissapear...

* * *

 **Zhou country, You province...**

The night was high,the moon shone brightly,china is in times of peace...but not for long.

The kokintou(yellow turban) has started the rebellion,and china was once again become a blood arena for qonquest.

the rebellion however,able to be repelled by the forces of Sousou,Sonken bundai,Toutaku,Kousonsan,and the En clan(somehow).the other minor lord also able to push back the rebellion but not as good as the empresses/warlady mentioned.

In the inn of a village called touka village,there is 3 sisters preparing to sleep and watch the stars."the stars is beautiful, isn't it aneue?"

"yes it is Aisha, i hope all night can be as beautiful as this night",replied the pinkette to his black haired sister.

"but those pesky yellow turban have to ruin it,don't they know how many people sufffered?,this make Rinrin's blood boil"said a little redheaded girl.

"well,i have to agree with you bandits never learn or care about anyone beside themselves".said the black haired girl.

"well all we can do is do our best to face them and protect everyone",said the pinkette.

"yeah and we also have to believe in Kanro-sama prophecy, that the messengers of heaven will aid us".

"oh yeah,there's that too, hey Touka nee-chan can you tell me what the prophecy is?",asked the redhead.

"sure Rinrin,now listen closely...

 _In the age of turmoil and chaos,the lord will fight for supremacy_

 _In this age they will blindly fought and destroyed each other_

 _But unknown to them they will only face destruction of their home and loved ones_

 _But,in the brink of despair,six star shall shine brightly and overcome the darkness_

 _These stars shall not qonquer,but they will protect this world from darkness_

 _Their shout will roar throughout the land_

 _"ten ni kagayakake itsutsu boshi! Gosei sentai dairenger!"_

 _They will never give up,even when the whole world is against them_

 _And they name shall go down in history as the greatest hero that protect all..._

I think,that's about it" finished the pinkette.

"wow,so cool!Rinrin hope we can see them soon.",said the redhead excitedly.

"patience Rinrin, we will find the mess-".

"Aisha nee-chan!,Touka nee-chan!, look!",the girls are confused until they saw what Rinrin meant.

In the starry sky above china,there's a strange phenomenon sky suddenly lit with bright light,and all china enveloped in the light dissapear but what comes next,is even more shocking

In the place where the bright light was,were replaced by the form of roaring heavenly beast,such as dragon made of red light, lion with green light, pegasus with blue light, griffin with yellow light, and phoenix with pink light, followed by a tiger made of white light.

The beast become a small ball of light(with respective colors) and descend upon China.

The blue one descend around Beiping(Kousonsan territory).

the green one around Wu teritory(Sonken bundai territory).

the yellow one descend around northern Xi liang(Bato teritory).

and the pink one descend around Xu chang(Sousou teritory).

while the white one descend around southern Xi liang(Toutaku teritory).

the red one descend upon the mountain near the girls settlement(which is Zhou province).

"girls,first thing we do tomorrow,is to find the place where the star fell".

"yes aneue".

"okay nee-chan!"

 **Somewhere in china...**

"is this the new world you wish to qonquer master?",a silhouttes figure asked.

"yes,this world will fall,there's no dai tribe in this place and all shall burn under the might of the GOHMA!", said a dark figure.

"I hope you Taoist could keep your promise about our deal?",said the dark figure to a man with glasses.

"don't you worry dark one,we won't interfere with your qonquest,isn't that right,Saji?",said the man in glasses to his partner.

"hmmmphhh!,we won't be standing in your way monster,we shall take care the rest from the shadows",said the white haired boy.

"I prefer if you watch you tongue boy!,we will destroy this world as promises!".

"then if you wouldn't mind,we shall take our leave",suddenly the boy and the guy with the glasses disappeared.

"very well Taoist,baron! gather your soldiers,lay siege to the pathetic humans!",

"yes master,this world shall be doomed!",said a sillhoutte figure that's suddenly vanished.

"now heroes,witness the destruction of your world,HAHAHAHAHA!".

unknown to the dark one,there is someone watching,"I will never let you succeed Gohma,we won't let you do as you please.",said an old looking figure wearing a Chinese outfit with a hood.

* * *

BAM! so how was it? I hope it was good since I pretty much fixed it if there's another mistake please leave your comments.

for you information:i choose the dairangers because they are a Chinese themed sentai if you have another idea to improve the story tell it in the review.

(special thanks goes to Spadeace96 and New universe returns)

well that's all folks!.ja ne~~~~~.warchieftain is out of the forge!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:Ryo!,of the heavenly fire star!**

Authors note:the warchieftain has entered the forge! Hey guys i'm back with new fresh from the forge!

Okay for the rest of the story, i will focus on Ryo as the main character, and the rest of the dairangers will not be joining any faction, Ryo will be the un-official leader of shoku (sort of like the true mastermind) and the rest of the dairangers will be fighting Gohma and they will be involved on conflicts around china.

Anyway,if you got any ideas about the harem or pairings, please tell me in the reviews cause i have no idea where will the romance goes.

Okay,enough talk,enjoy folks!

Disclaimer:I don't own koihime musou or super sentai, they belong to their respective owner.

"tenshin":speaking

'tenshin':thinking

 **"tenshin"** :special attack/ rollcall

* * *

 **Yozhou provinces, plains near Touka village...**

The sound of birds,rang throughout the plains,the smell of fresh air filled the sky,and the grass that spread as far as the eyes can see.

At first all you can see is a beautiful scenery of the plains, but if you look closely somewhere near one particular tree, there's a young man is unconcious under the tree.

This man is none other than Ryo, he still wearing the same clothes and there's no sign of his family near him.

Suddenly the boy began to stir awake from his slumber,"uh...blue sky?...uh..where am i?",asked Ryo as he steadily get up.

"where is everybody? Wait...!,where am i?!",Ryo suddenly started to gain conciousness and panicked.

"where in Gyoza could i be?...and is that Wutai mountain?!",then Ryo started to clear his minds.

"wait..there's must be a reason i'm here,okay let's see, i woke up in the morning, eat some breakfast,take Koh and the rest to a museum,and we met...that guy and the mirror!",Ryo suddenly remembered.

He was fighting that guy with the rest of his team,but the mirror fell in the battle and shattered then a light suddenly blind him and rendered him unconcious,since then he can't remember anything.

'that mirror must have transported me and everyone!,but where?',Ryo started to look to his surroundings.

'that mountain look similiar to the moutains back in china,but it looks very familiar to me... Maybe i was transported to china?',Ryo started to think back to his visit in china when he and the rest of his team tried to find the heavenly lailai jewels.

'it's looks like china,but there's no sign of civilazation... Oh well i think i will find an answer soon enough', Ryo started walking to random direction where he found a road made of dirt.

* * *

15 minutes later...

Ryo walk slowly following the road, he started to feel that he's not in the 20th century. Because there is no sign or even sound of civilazation, all he can hear is a peaceful silence of the forest and there's no airplane either.

"this is weird, there;s no plane,no car,no electricity pole as far as I can see... Could it be that i am not in the 20th century anymore?".

'maybe the mirror not just only teleported us to china, but to the past as well... I need to find some infor-',

"kyaaaaahhh!",Ryo suddenly alerted from his thought, he quickly run to the source of the scream, he doesn't know what happened, but from his experiences, a girl's screams means trouble.

He ran as fast as he could to the screaming source,and what he see there surprised him

"... What... the hell?",what Ryo seeing right now is litterally something that can only be depicted from a history book... Oh how right he was.

What Ryo seeing right now is, there's a group of men in yellow armor and yellow headband, there's currently 10 of them,and they surrounding a wagon full of food and belongings.

The one that scream were a girl,she is hiding behind a old man,presumably her grandfather and they all wear a traditional chinese commoner outfit, the bandits slowly approached them.

"well,well,well what do we have here?",the (presumably)leader of the group asked with a not-so-good smirk

"what do you want?",replied the elder

"nothing much,just give all your belongings and you can be merrily on your way! ... Or you could give us the girl instead the wagon",the group whistlewolfed at their leader offers,with each of their dirty minds.

"please have mercy this is the only thing we had in our family",the man said solemly.

"what?! You dare defy what i said?! I change my mind i will kill you here and take all your stuff and your granddaughter!",the group shouted at their boss words.

"what?! Please you can take everything! Just let my granddaughter go!".

"i don't care you maggot!,i will kill you and take the rest! Hahahaha!"

Ryo who were currently watching the scene were very mad,his blood is boiling, and you can see a raging dragon aura coming out of him.

'These bastards!,don't they tought about anyone beside themselves?! And they dare to threaten a old man and kidnap a young girl?! Unforgiveable i'll show them their place!'

Just when Ryo about to come out of his hiding (with a fist of course) there's a sudden shout.

"Halt!,how dare thou terrorize the innocent villagers! Does thou had no shame?!"

"yeah! You cowards only pick on innocents,Rinrin is mad!"

"your evil deeds ends here turbans,now I,Ryuubi will end your terror!"

What Ryo is currently looking at now is even more shocking,there's 3 girls carrying a weapon and they stood face off the bandits.

The first girl looks like 17 years old and has black hair and bright amber eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a golden bangle and a pink ribbon. She was wearing a green sleeveless dress and black skirt, with black stockings. And she is currently carrying a guan dao with a dragon ornament.

The second girl looked like 17 years old too with minor differences and she has a pink hair styled in twintail with feather decorated it. She wear a similiar dress with the first girl,and she is wearing a pink skirt with a white stockings. She currently carried two swords with dragon decoration too.

The last girl looked like a 13 years old and she has a red hair with a tigerpin on her hair,who somehow mimic her every expression. She was wearing a navy half shirt underneath yellow short-sleeved jacket with a yin-yang symbol on her left shoulder and navy shorts with brown belt that has a silver buckle with a symbol of yin-yang. She's also wearing a red scarf and navy socks and she's currently carried a spear with a zig-zaged blade twice her size,altough she doesn't have any problem carrying it.

"who are you people?!... Doesn't matter we will capture you and sell you as slaves as well,of course after we had "fun" with you",the bandits suddenly make a eerie smile as they circled the group.

"how dare thou underestimating us! Thou shall fall under my blades! Fear me for i am Kan'u!"

"yeah,and Chouhi spear shall crush you all!,smash victory win!"

"we will never let your turbans do as you please,for as long as i,Ryuubi still draw breath,i shall protect all innocent people!"

"damn it! How dare you underestimate us yellow turbans! Get'em boys!",the two side was about to clash.

Ryo started to get confused,first the girls proclaimed themselves as the legendary heroes of the shoku,aren't they supposed to be mens? Second,these bandits also call themselves the yellow turbans? Does he really return to the past?

'I don't know what's going on but did these girls said they're Ryuubi,Kan'u,and Chouhi? Perhaps i am travelled back in time'

The two side clashed, Kan'u was defeating many bandits with speed and precision,her move was so elegant,and yet deadly, she defeats many bandits one at the time.

Chouhi homever,were smashing and bashing the bandits. Many bandits were flying in the air,coutesy of Chouhi's monstrous strength.

Ryuubi might not as good as the other two girls,but she's not bad either. She skillfully executed strikes with extreme precision upon the bandits, her attacks looks so graceful as if she is dancing with her sword.

Seeing all his lackeys taken down,the bandit leader panicked and started to look for a way to turn the odds, he got a sight of the girl unprotected,and he rushed and take her as a hostage.

"stop! Drop your weapons!"

The whole fight stops,there's only two turbans left concious,as they went next to their boss.

"yeah drop the weapons,or else the little girl gets it!"

The girls were silent before they followed what the bandits ordered."lowlife cowards"muttered Kan'u.

The bandit leader gain a sudden lewd smirk and said

"now... Strip!",the girls was suprised and enraged,but with the girl as the hostage,they can't do anything.

"you scumbag! You will pay for this!"

"silence! Strip now or this little girls face will have a pretty disgusting scar!"

The girls were reluctant,but they had no choice

Ryo couldn't take it anymore, the dragon inside him wish to incenerate this bastards with his fists. And so he went out of hiding. Much to everyone suprise.

"who are you? Don't tell me your here to surrender too?"

"let... The girl go... Now..",Ryo said in a clear but (suppresed) calm voice.

"huh?! Are you out of your mind?! Don't try to play hero now!",suddenly there's another 5 bandits heading towards them.

"boss were coming to help you!",said one of them

"about time! Now surrender your belongings!"

"i said it once again... Let the girl go...",this time he spoke more loudly,and he also exerted a dark red aura that put everyone to pressure. Much to everyone suprise.

The bandit leader started to sweat, and said"to hell with you! Who do you think you are?!"

"so... You refused my offer,and insisted on your crimes... Your sins will not go unpunished!"

"what the hell your talking abo-",the bandit leader were interupted with a punch to his face,Ryo had closed the space between him and the bandit in just mere 2 seconds and land a punch to his face,the lackeys beside him were kicked with great power that send them to their boss.

"ah! What in the world?! Who are you?!"

His question were unanswered as Ryo delivers devastating attacks upon the poor 7 remnants of the remaining bandits. in just 2 minutes the bandits were beaten badly to the grounds,some unlucky dude got his head a stuck on earth or trees,some were having broken bones and bruised face.

But the worse,happened to the bandit leader,he was punched,kicked,slammed,thrown,even suffer something painful as was so beaten up so much that his face is unrecognizeable anymore.

"p-p-p-please! Spare me!"

"what about the innocents people you ransacked and terrorized? Do you show them mercy?!"

"im sorry! Please let me go!"

"... Fine,i'll let you go,but if i ever see you or your lackeys aroun here terrorizing the people ever again! I will make you beg something as good as pain!",Ryo let the man go and started to walk to the bystanders. unknown to him,the bandit drew a knife out of his pocket.

The bandit crept slowly and quickly leaped to stab Ryo's neck.

"watch out!",cried the girls

Ryo was able to sense the danger and quickly gathered ki to his feet,and with insane speed he did a roundhouse kick and kick the man squarely in the chest. Making him fly 5 meters from him.

"hmmmph... Useless cowards",said Ryo silently as he headed to the girls.

"are you guys allright?"

"yes we are fine thanks to you",said Ryuubi with a radiant smile

"thank you for helping us stranger, we are forever in your debt",said the black haired one

"nah... It's nothing don't feel indebted to me i'm just doing the right thing",replied Ryo.

"wow... You were so cool onii-chan! You kicked those yellow turban butt's within a matter of minutes!",said Chouhi excitedly

"uh... Thanks? I guess?",said Ryo sheepishly

"you were like pow! And then snap! And then kaboom! You were so cool!"

"yes,your movement are amazing, i never seen anyone move that fast",said Kan'u

"it's nothing, i was just lucky enough to train some martial arts before"

"regardless, what you have done here have save us sir we are foreverly indebted"said Ryuubi while bowing her head

"oh! Thank you sir and young maidens! You have saved not only me but my granddaughter as well! How will we ever repay your kindness?",said the old man happily

"wow,wow old guy it's okay, we just do what is the right thing to do. If you want to repay us then just take care your granddaughter and live your life to the fullest",replied Ryo

The girls were stunned to hear Ryo's reply,not many people would endanger themselves for the sake of innocent people.

"is he perhaps the one?",whispered the black haired girl

"i don't know, but his actions has showed us that he is rightious and kind,he must be the one",replied the pinkette

"well why don't we ask later then?",chouhi suggested

"that's a good plan rinrin, we'll ask him"

"oh thank you so much youngsters! At least take these as a sign of my gratitude",the man give Ryo one dumpling,and it's looks delicious

"thanks old man, i really appreciate it"

"if you don't mind, what's your name young one?"

"... My name is Ryo"

"ah.. Ryo,that's a nice name, well i'll see you around youngsters"

"bye,and thank you onii-chan!"

Ryo gave them a farewell smile as they continued they're journey.

"um.. Excuse me"

"hmmm... What is it?"

"are you the messenger of heaven?"

Ryo mind suddenly went blank at the question and he said

"... What?"

* * *

20 minutes later... On the road to Touka village...

"so... Let me get this straight. This place is Youzhou province in china. And the land were currently i walk is currently in conflict because of the Yellow turbans?",asked Ryo with a raised eyebrow

"yes Ryo-dono, we were currently facing a great crisis in our empire",replied Kan'u.

"and you're looking for a messenger of heaven?",asked Ryo

This time Ryuubi answered,"correct Ryo-san we were following Kanro-sama propechy, that the messengers of heaven will come and protect this world"

"hmm... Interesting,tell me more.."

"Kanro-sama propechied that during the era of turmoil and chaos, there will be guardians that descend from the sky,to protect us from the greatest darkness that not even the whole heroes of the land can handle",said Ryuubi

Kan'u then continued,"we've been searching the messenger of heaven for months, until last night the star shone brightly and they descend upon china. Just as propichied"

"so.. You're telling me that i'm presumeably the messenger of heaven?"

"of course Ryo-sama, you have shown not only bravery,but also kindness. None had show as many generosity as you are my lord"

"but i'm not a messenger of heaven, i'm just a guy who love to cook and learn martial arts"

This piece of information struck the girls like thunderbolt. They thought that they journey all this times is wasted.

"so... Onii-chan is not a messenger of heaven?",asked rinrin with tears gathering in her eyes

Ryo started to felt guilty for his actions,but he also don't wan't to lie about himself.

"but it couldn't be! If you're not the messenger of heaven then what is our purpose then?!",asked Kan'u snapping at Ryo

"Aisha-chan!",replied Ryuubi

"... I'm sorry Ryo-dono,Aneue... I have been forcing you and myself to believe your the messenger of heaven,i know you must be confused about this, perhaps you don't even know what's going on. For that i asked my forgiveness",said Kan'u calming down

"Kan'u-san ... I"

"it's alright Ryo-dono",replied Kan'u as she remembered her past

"... When i was little,i lived in a village far from here. The village were peaceful,and the people are nice to us. We trained under our teacher for years so that we can protect everyone if there's danger.",said aisha with tears that's starting to swell up

"one day me and rinrin went out to find some herbs for sensei,but when we returns... Our village was already burned"

* * *

Flashback

The village where Kan'u and Chouhi lives, is currently in ashes, dead bodies are scattered in the streets,and the smell of burned flesh fills the air.

"quick Rinrin! We need to find sensei! You search the houses i search the streets!"

"alright Aisha!",said Rinrin with a grim expression

After searching for 10 minutes. Chouhi shouted,"Aisha! I found sensei!"

"alright Rinrin! I'm coming!",Kan'u ran to Chouhi location

What Kan;u see had made her gasped. Her sensei was there unconcious with many wounds on her body, and a fatal wound on her impaled stomach

"sensei! Please wake up!",cried chouhi

"*cough**cough* uh... Rinrin?,Aisha? Is that you?"

"yes sensei it's us!"

"thank goodness you're okay. The bandits have ransacked this village my dear,but the people is safe they are in the cave not far from here. Go and meet them"

"what about you sensei? You're coming with us right?!",asked Kan'u with teary eyes

"forgive me Aisha, but my wound is deep... I won't make it"

"don't say that sensei! Please don't leave us!",said Chouhi crying

"it's okay my dear, my time has come to pass, but before i go... Find the artifact inside that box under the bed"

Kan'u and Chouhi wasted no time following their sensei's order,in short amount of time they found it, it was the Guan dao and the zig-zaged spear.

"we found it sensei.."

"good work Aisha,Rinrin... Now that is suppossed to be your graduation gift,but now the circumstances is diffrent they are all yours my dear use them to protect the people"

"... We swear, we will avenge you sensei",said Kan'u with growing hatred

"no child! Your weapon must not be used to avenge! instead, use them to protect innocent people. Please my students,promise me that you will fight for the sake of justice"

"... Yes sensei we promised",said Kan'u and Chouhi together

"that's good... *cough**cough* my time has come. Thank you for being this old woman student for long. Farewell... Aisha... Rinrin",the breath in sensei body has left her, alongside her soul.

"sensei? Sensei?! Sensei!"

"uwahhh!",the girls cried with tears flowing freely with only the winds listening to the cries of two child

* * *

End flashback

Chouhi is started to cry as Ryuubi hug her little sister

"and that's how i and Rin-,sorry Chouhi started to search the land for a miracle until i met aneue. And heard about Kanro-sama propechy ... but now what should i... No what should we do?"

Ryo felt his guilt intensefies ten-folds, he doesn't know what he should do but he can't just make a girl lose in despair. Then an idea hit him

"look Kan'u san i may not be the messenger of heaven,but that doesn't mean you can give up now"

"but how? Without the messenger of heaven. The chaos will never subsided..."

" you're wrong Kan'u-san! Just because the heaven is not on your side doesn't mean that you cannot win! Human race has face many challenge before but no matter how hard an obstacle is... There's always a way for us to overcome it with our own power!",said Ryo with flaming spirit.

The girls were utterly suprised by Ryo deduction. He's somehow was right they do overcome many chalenges until now.

"but... Without the messenger of heaven. What can ordinary people like us do *Sob**sob*?",asked Chouhi between her tears

"that's where you're wrong Chouhi-san. The true strength doesn't come from divine blessing or something. But real strength comes from an strong will and dedication. Didn't you guys come looking for messengers of heaven because you believe that you can quell the chaos? Then use that spirit instead to fight the darkness! Don't cling on some another power but believe in yourself,and if you girls need any help. I am more than willing to help you!"

The girls were awestruck by Ryo deduction. He was right, all this time they can actually make a difference. They now have a new hope for the land.

"you're right Ryo-sama we still can make a difference!... Thank you Ryo-sama you're wise beyond your years"

"don't mention it Kan'u-san,altough you could stop calling me lord. But just hold on onto your hopes and you will always find a way"

"wow *sob*... Thanks onii-chan!, onii-chan is really smart!",said Chouhi with newfound spirit

"i would also like to say my thanks Ryo sama... It seems our decision is right",Ryuubi smiled with her sisters agreeing with her

"about what Ryuubi-san?",asked Ryo with raised eyebrow

"that we will choose you to be our lord",said Ryuubi while bowed with her sisters

"... Eh?! But i'm not the messenger of heaven!"

"even so you have not only shown that you are a kind person, but you also give us a new goal. And under your wings we will achieve those goals Ryo sama"

Ryo was flabbergasted, he? A leader? He wen't brainstorming to find another answer but fate was not on his side.

"... Oh well, i will help you guys",answered Ryo

"eh?! Really?! You're going to help us onii-chan?!", asked Chouhi excitedly

"of course Chouhi-san, i'll never go back on my words, altough please stop calling me master"

"then in return.. We would like you to call us with our mana Ryo-san"

"mana? What is a mana?"

"it's our real names that can only be shared with the one they trusted the most"

"wow... I feel honored girls,are you sure about this?"

"we believe in you Ryo-sama and we will trust you to the end of time itself",replied Kan'u with a strong new spirit in her eyes

"very well, i started with myself, i am Ryo the one that will become the best Gyoza chef in the world"

The girls were suprised but giggled at their new lord introduction

"my name is Ryuubi Gentoku,descendant of Liu bang the first emperor of the Han empire. But you may call me Touka"

"i am Kan'u unchou, and my real name is Aisha pleased to serve you m'lord"

"Rinrin name is Chouhi yokutoku, but you can call me Rinrin nanoda!"

"even if you're not the messenger of heaven we will chose to believe you are, and we will follow you to the end Ryo-sama!",said Aisha alongside her sisters

Ryo was confused. He doesn't know anything about being a messenger of heaven,but he promised to give the girls a new hope

"alright,alright i'll accept you three,but not as vassals, i will accept you girls as my friends"

All of them had a smile. And they headed first to Touka village

* * *

10 minutes later... Touka village...

"Ahh... It's so nice to be back",said Touka while stretching herself

"i'm agreed with you aneue",Aisha repilied

"so this is your village Touka?",asked Ryo

"yes indeed Ryo-sama, i live with my mother i this village"

"yeah! Rinrin can't wait to meet everyon-",Rinrin words were interrupted with a scream

"you lowlife! How dare you steal from me!"

"please chief magistrate! I have done nothing wrong!"

"done nothing wrong?! You clearly stole my money by pickpocketing me! Guards arrest this man!",the guards started to approach the inocent beggar.

Suddenly a woman emerge from the crowd,"halt! Chief magistrate how dare you judge this man without clear proof! Where is your sense of justice?"

"justice?! This man clearly robbed me! Look at his satisfied smirk! Why do you defend him?!"

"because he is innocent and deserve no punishment!"

"oh.. I know! You must be his conspirators! Guards arrest this woman too!"

The crowd were suprised because their chief magistrate has done something so outrageous

"mother!" Touka suddenly shouted and ran to the woman direction

"Touka? What are you doing here?",asked the now identified Touka mother

"oh? Another conspirator eh? Arrest her too!"

"WHAT?!, you must be out of your mind chief magistrate! My daughter is innocent!"

"it doesn't matter! The three of you will be arrested!guards go!"

The guards charged to the trio,the crowd was panicked and don't know what to do

"WILL YOU BASTARDS KNOCK IT OFF!",Ryo suddenly roared and kicked the guards, making them fly towards the chief magistrate

"ow! Ouch!",the sound of pain and bone-breaking can be heard of the pile of bodies

"damn it! Who the hell do you think you are?!",barked the chief magistrate

"who am i is not important, the real question is who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!",Ryo barked back that made the guy as pale as snow

"w-w-who am I?! I am the chief magistrate of this village! I have full authority over this village!"

"And you are doing a excelently bad job at doing it! Leaders were supposed to be the example not the other way around!"

"how dare you mock me commoner!"

"at least i'm not some snot-nosed "everything belongs to me" bastard!"

" damn you!"

Suddenly a soldier came rushing to the chief magistrate

"report sir!"

"what is it?! Don't you know i'm busy?!"

"forgive me milord! B-b-but there's a large number of yellow turban heading this way!"

The news shocked the entire village. The crowd panicked

"how many?!"

"around 2000 foot soldiers sir!"

The soldiers next to the chief magistrate asked,"what should we do sir?!"

"gather the soldier, and my belongings! We are leaving this village!"

"what?! What about us milord?!",asked one of the villagers

"save yourselves!",said the chief magistrate venomly

The aura suddenly became hot and the pressure started to silence the crowd, they all see Ryo exerting a large amount of ki

"so... Not only you mistreat your people... But you also abandon them... Pathetic",he slowly walks to the chief magistrate and defeat any guards that tried to stop him barehandedly.

"you have done many crimes upon your people... And you have dared to accuse innocent people!",Ryo lifted the chief by grippimg his collar

"you.. Are a disgrace to honor itself!... Get out of my sight you are never allowed to enter this place. And if i ever see you again! I'll make sure you won't get out of here... Alive"

The chief is very frightened and started to ran off with his soldiers, leaving the village defenseless.

"what do we do?! We don't stand a chance againts 2000 soldiers!"

Kan'u then spoke"we still can save this village! If we work together we can defeat the yellow turbans!"

"but how?! We're just normal villagers! We don't know anything about war!",replied a villager

"but we still can fight rather than sit down and waiting to die!",Kan'u retorted

"it's still better than march ourselves to death!"

"enough!" shouted Ryo gaining everyone attention

"i know this is though! I know that this may take your life, but remember the people who made this village,that is your ancestors!,remember the people who live in this village,that is your family!,remember the one that will inherited this village,that is your children!,and are you seriously gonna stand by and watch this village burned to the grounds?!",Ryo asked the villagers with fiery determination

"well are YOU?!"

"NO!"

"good! Then ready your gears, and strengththen your will,cause you will live or die coming out from this battle! But remember the ones you fighting for!"

The village roared in approval,and one of them decided to asked," who are you young one?"

"my name is Ryo, i'm just another regular person who's like to make Gyoza"

Aisha,Touka,and Rinrin smiled at their lord. Not only he bring order to the village,but he also give them a new hope once again.

"our lord is truly wonderful isn't it aisha?"

"indeed aneue. I am very grateful to be able to serve him"

* * *

5 minutes later a villager ran to Ryo...

"report!"

"what is it?"

"the Yellow turbans has been sighted! They're heading this way!"

"allright! All villagers! Prepare for battle! Evacuate women and children! Remember why do you fight today!"

The villagers roared in approval. And began to form a formation

Yellow turbans...

"all right boys! Another village to plunder! Kill everyone and take everything!"

The turbans roared ferociously and started charging the village

"here they come! Prepare yourselves!"shouted Ryo

Suddenly a explosion happen inside the turbans masses killing the turbans. Leaving all sides confused, but not Ryo

"gyah! Argh! Uwah!",From the explosion,appeared some kind of monsters,there's 51 of them and they're decimating the turbans.

'Gohma?! impossible! They supposed to be defeated 5 months ago!'

"ah what is this thing!"

"our weapon doesn't work on them!"

"run we had no chance!"

"fools! No one gets away from the Gohma!"

Said one of the monsters sending string-like tendrils, killing his enemies

" now we destroy this village!"

The small group of monsters now visible are consist of 50 similiar monster with 1 different one that looks like the leader.

the normal looking one has the appeareance of black and whit head, with only lips visible, And they all wearing some kind of black tuxedo. This is the Gohma Cotpotros AKA the foot soldiers.

The leader look like a humanoid with yellow body, his head is looked like a string being tied and his left hand are looking like tentacle. This is the Gohma Baron string.

"what are you people?!",asked Aisha with frightened voice

"foolish girl! We are the GOHMA! We are here to destroy this world! And it will start with your village!"

"we won't let you!",the trio shouted

"fools! Now fell the wrath of the Gohma's!"

The cotpotros begin their assault and surround the villagers and the girls, the Gohma's are though. Their skin is impenetrable

"what does this monsters made of?!"

"hahaha! Fools! Your weapons is useless againts us Gohma's, now die!"

The girls and the villagers braced themselves for impact when Suddenly a red light appeared and kicked the Gohma Cotpotros alongside Baron strings away from the girls and the villagers.

"damn it! Who are... y-y-you?! Impossible!"

"what is going on?",said Aisha shielding her eyes from the blinding light.

"i don't know! But Rinrin hopes it's a good thing nanoda!"

Suddenly the figure in light shouted,"hyah!" and the light dissipate from him. Revealing himself.

He was clad in red bodysuit with red white boots and gloves, he wore some kind of white chinese sleeveless vest with a strange symbol on his left chest. He also wear a belt that carry a sword and a dagger, and finally his wore a helmet that has a decoration similiar to a dragon.

His appeareance suprised everyone,especially the girls and the Gohma.

"you! It can't be!",said Baron strings terrified

"who are you?",asked Touka with gleaming eyes

The warrior jumped on a hill,making some move set,and shouted," **Ryuuranger!,Tenkasei Ryo!** (Ryuuranger, Ryo of the heavenly fire star!)"

His proclamation shock everyone,and the girls momentarily forgot about their lord

"the messenger of heaven has appeared!",said the girls simulationously.

* * *

Kablam!, another story completed! So how do you think guys? I choose to keep the dairangers identity secret until they gathered at Toutaku arc, i want to make a scenario that make the faces of all of the heroes of 3 kingdoms go WTF?!, so the girls will not know Ryo true identity for some time.

P.S:sorry for the cliffhanger!

Thanks for reading! If you got any suggestion then tell it in the reviews! Warchieftain is out of the forge!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:Sleeping dragon,Fledging phoenix, and RyuuseiOh?!**

Authors note:warchieftain has entered the forge!

Hey guys! Here is another chapter of dairangers X koihime musou! Today i will introduce the great dragon Ryuuseioh to the world, and 2 lolis we know very well will be joining us! Well that's about it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:i don't own koihime musou or super sentai, they belong to their respective companies

"tenshin":talking

'tenshin':thinking

 **"tenshin"** :special attack/rollcall/weapon/special stuffs

* * *

Previously on koihime musou X dairenger...

...

"what are you people?!"

"fools! You cannot defeat the Gohma!"

"y-y-you! It can't be!"

"who are you?"

" **Ryuuranger!, tenkasei Ryo!** "

...

"it can't be! Your not supposed to be here!",shouted Baron

"Gohma!, why is your tribe exist in this place! Your tribe were supposed to be defeated!",replied Ryo

"bah! Were here to destroy the world and qonquer it Ryuuranger! And you alone cannot stop us!",proclaimed Baron

"so you're tribe has commited another wicked goal up your sleeve Gohma, then i Ryuuranger of the Dai tribe, will not let your scheme continue any longer!"

"nonsense! There's only you alone and many of us! You don't stand a chance !"

"you're wrong Baron! Even if i'm alone, my spirit and strength can make me win againts all odds!"

"your bluffing! Attack Cotpotros!"

The soldiers started running towards Ryuuranger while preparing all kind of weapon, starting from swords,rods,spears, even bare-handed

"everyone, stay in the back line and avoid fighting the Gohma. They are to powerful for you guys to face!"

"but what about you?! You're clearly outnumbered!",retorted Aisha

"don't worry about me! I have face worst situation than this!"

"but how?! Even our weapons or powers can defeat them!"

"i know it's troubling, but the Gohma is simply too strong, only the Dai tribe that can stand againts the Gohma, please understand this, and retreat",said Ryuuranger with calming voice

The girls nodded silently, and started to retreat to inner part of the village

"everyone listen to the warriors order! Avoid fighting these Gohma!"

"lady Kan'u! Who is that person?",asked a villager

"i don't know... He just... appeared"

"could he be the messenger of heaven?",Touka whispered to her sisters

"perhaps aneue... Judging from his name, he's probably is"

"then our journey was not in vain after all, thanks the heavens"

"where did that guy come from anyway? That was so cool!"

"indeed Rinrin, his timing is immpeccable"

The girls just watch from the village small wall,watching as the Gohma getting close to the red warrior

* * *

*flashback... 2 minutes ago...*

Ryo was currently running around the village,searching for a hidden spot where he can transform. Ryo then manage to find a dark corner with no eyewitness

"yosh... Here goes nothing...",Ryo take a deep breath, while doing some handsigns

"Tenshin daa!, **Kiryoku tenshin! Aura changer!** " ryo shouted while unlocking a key from his right watch, and inserted it in his left wristwatch.

Suddenly Ryo were enveloped with red ki light, and the light fly above, heading to the direction of the girls (where he will eventually kicked Baron strings and his goons buts)

*end flashback*

'thank goodness i arrived in time, anymore seconds late, and the girls will suffer heavy injuries. Alright then, it's time to punch some Gohma!' thought Ryuuranger as he charged towards the Gohma forces

"haaahhhh!"

* * *

*the scene was cutted with a red star flying above the screen*

 **Gosei sentai! Dairanger!**

 **-open intro-**

 **Tenshin daa!**

 **whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa!**

 **Kiryoku daa!**

 **whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa!**

 **Tsurugi yo mae!**

 **Kobushi yo unare!**

 **Ryuranger!,Shishiranger!**

 **Tenma!,Kirin!,Hououranger!**

 **Kiryoku! Tenshin,hengen jizai**

 **Naiteru kimi no,hohoemi mitakute**

 **Kiryoku! Tenshin,hengen jizai**

 **Moyashi tsukuzu ze, makka na hono**

 **Ten ni kagayake!**

 **Itsutsu boshi!**

 **Gosei sentai,Gosei sentai**

 **Dairanger!**

 **Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa**

 **Dairenger!**

 **Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa**

 **WHOA!**

 **-end intro**

* * *

Back to battlefield...

Ryuuranger is about to clash with the Gohma's, when one Gohma gets near enough, Ryuuranger kick the soldier in the stomach using it as a pivot, and launch himself to the air where he land with double kick to the goons heads.

Ryuuranger were surrounded, and attacked by various weapon and attack, but to no avail as Ryuuranger either block it, or evade it easily. The Gohma decided to go for another tactic by start to gang up on him, only for them to be pushed back by his counterattack

"ah!",shouted one of the goons

"you fool! how could you lose?! He's alone and surrounded!",cried Baron in frustation.

The girls and the villagers are watching the battle with awe, they're suprised with the strength and the stamina of the red warrior againts something that rendered their weapons useless. Even barehandedly!

"wow! That guy is really strong nanoda!, not even Rinrin's viper spear could touch those bad guys!",said Rinrin with starry eyes

"indeed Rinrin, this warrior is stronger than all of us combined... His tecnique's is flawless and executed perfectly",replied Aisha

"perhaps, he is the messenger of heaven, no one in this world can be as strong as that",said Touka with her sisters agreeing

Ryuuranger was already defeating half of the Gohma forces, when Baron decided to interfere

"aggghhh! That's it! I'll deal with him myself!",Baron charged at Ryuuranger and deliver a powerful punch

"watch out!",the girls shouted

"take this!",cried Baron

"guahhh!",Ryuuranger is getting hit directly in the chest,and getting pushed and lose his momentum

"now! Finish him!",ordered Baron

The Cotpotros replied by attacking Ryuuranger endlessly, now losing his momentum Ryuuranger is being pushed back

'ugh,at this rate i'll lose! At this rate i'll have to use it!',thought Ryuuranger as he reached his waist

The girls are worried about Ryuuranger,but they can't do anything because their weapons couldn't even scratch the Gohma skin

'messenger of heaven-san... Please be safe',prayed Touka

One Gohma was able to push Ryuuranger to his knees, while two Gohma's was about to cut his head with sword

"look out!",shouted the girls

Just as the sword about to reach Ryuuranger helmet, a sword block the attack with Ryuuranger shouted

" **Star sword!** ",Ryuuranger have pulled a sword with golden hilt and two horns, and with it Ryuuranger pushed back the Gohma's and slashing them one by one. The fight continued for 2 minutes with Ryuuranger slashing,punching,or kicking the goons to the ground until there's only 5 Cotpotros remaining.

"all right! Let's finish this!",Ryuuranger gathered ki to his body with the eyes of his helmet sparkling

" **Tenkasei!, Inazuma enjoha!** ",suddenly,thunder and fire burst out of Ryuuranger hands, eliminating the remaining Cotpotros, much to everyone suprise

"what was that magic?!",shouted one villager

"he must be a divine being!",said another villager

"wow! He can even shoot thunder and flame,nanoda! That onii-chan is so cool!",said Rinrin excitedly

"unbelieveable! To think someone could be this powerful... ",said Kan'u with widened eyes

Baron is starting to get nervous as he watch his soldiers obliterated

"alright Baron! You're next!"

"you will not see the end of me Ryuuranger!",said Baron as he throw a smoke bomb and dissapeared.

"wait!... Damn it..",sighed Ryuuranger,as he sheating his sword

The villagers shouted happily while thanking Ryuuranger for his deeds. Much to Ryuuranger embarassment, and he decide to leave. Before he was stopped

"um... Hero-san...",said Touka nervously as she approached him

"what is it?",asked Ryuuranger softly, not wanting the girls know his true identity

"um.. Who are you?",Aisha continued Touka

"yeah! And who's those guys with creepy looks?, you sure kick their butt's onii-chan!",said Rinrin with eyes full of excitement

Ryuuranger sweatdropped at Rinrin question, but answered anyway

"my name is Ryuuranger, a warrior of the Dai tribe, and those monsters are called the Gohma's"

"why do they want to destroy this world? And what is the Dai tribe? We never heard of it",said Aisha curious about the warrior named Ryuuranger

"that i do not know, but all will be answered in time, for now farewell",said Ryuuranger,as he was about to leaveTouka asked him

"wait! How can we meet again?"

"fate always find a way,now farewell,may we meet again",Ryuuranger transformed into a ball of light and fly off to god knows where (which actually not to far)

"ah i wish we can meet again",said Touka with beaming eyes

"indeed aneue his might is unparalled, unlike any other heroes i've ever seen",said Aisha

"yeah!, Rinrin also wish to see the cool onii-chan nanoda! Rinrin wants to learn how to shoot fire out of Rinrin's palm!",said Rinrin imitating Ryuuranger tecnique, much to her sisters amusement

"hey girls! What do i miss?",asked Ryo now de-henshined

"Ryo-sama! Where have you been?",asked Touka,realising the abscene of their lord during the fight

"i was tending the wounded, what just happened?",asked Ryo innocently (yeah right)

The girls looked to each other and smiled

"a miracle happened milord. You see...",Aisha and the girls explained the event that has happening until now. Unknown to them, Ryo has already knew it all

* * *

*10 minutes later... Village town center*

"thank you for encouraging us to fight young one. We are eternally debted to you",said the chief

"don't mention it gramps, i'm just doing what is right, and stay silent and accept my fate is not my style. Besides... These girls is better than what i did",said Ryo sheepishly

"that's not true m'lord, you may not be the one to protect them all, but instead you have saved them from the pit of despair",said Aisha with a genuine smile

"what? No,i'm just some ordinary guy... I'm not some guy with a hero destiny whatsoever (yeah right)",said Ryo with a sudden urge to punch someone

"be as it may Ryo-sama, you have done what the previous chief magistrate can't do. You'll deserve to be a hero (well girl, he's a hero already)",countered Touka with a spirited voice

"yeah! Onii-chan can bring people together! Not even Rinrin can do that!",said Rinrin with a inocent smile plastered on her face

"well uh, thanks guys i feel honored. I guess",said Ryo blushing

The chief had a smile on his old face, and glance at his villagers. They nodded and the chief decided

"... Well,that decided",said the chief

"decided what? Chief?",asked Ryo

"Ryo-sama, would you be our new chief magistrate?"

Ryo brain suddenly went malfunction as he processed the request for 10 seconds. Until his mind catching up

"whhaattt?! But,why?"

"because you have proved that you could lead us, even in our most desperate times. For that we pledge ourselves to you"

"but i never lead, or even govern before. Are you sure?"

"you're still ten thousand times better, than that coward before. Beside we all can learn in time. Right?",said the chief while he bowed to him alongside the rest of the village

Ryo is confused, he never studied about taking care a village before, furthermore govern them! He looked to the girls and they just nodded. With it Ryo choice has been decided

"all right i will lead you all, with one condition", said Ryo with one finger unfolded

"what is it Ryo-sama?",asked the chief

"i will lead you, but the official leader goes to Touka",said Ryo

Everyone gasped at Ryo condition, especially Touka

"why Ryo sama?"

"because, she is more experienced than i am in goverment but don't worry i won't left you all but i also have other problems to attend, but i promise i will help you all when you need it",said Ryo

"... Very well Ryo-sama, we acept your terms. Thank you",said the elder as he raised back up

"your welcome old man. Now lets restore this village to it's former glory! Even better than before!",the villagers cheered at Ryo's words of encouragement

"we are truly blessed to have a lord like him isn't it aneue?",said Aisha

"indeed Aisha, we'll follow him to the end of the world if we must",replied Touka

* * *

*somewhere... Gohma lair*

"master, i have returned",said Baron

"what happened Baron?! How come you lose againts some mortal?!",said the dark figure with anger

"forgive me master! But i was interupted!",said Baron panicking

"by whom,Baron?!",he said venomly

"that cursed Ryuuranger of the Dai tribe!"

"what?! Imposible! There's suppose to be any Dairangers in this world!"

"alas my lord, i have seen it myself he fight ferociously and defeated us all"

"hmmm... Very well. I'll let you live... For now. Now go and assemble another force i want that Dairanger head on a plate!"

"but m'lord, if i just bring the Cotpotros troops, we won't stand a chance againts him"

"hmm.. Guards! Give him the enlarging bomb!"

A guard give Baron a round steel ball with a pin look like a tiny version of the ball

"this is!"

"use it well Baron. Don't give those humans any mercy!"

"yes my emperor! It shall be done!",said Baron disappearing

* * *

*somewhere... Around China*

"c'mon Hinari we're almost there"

"yes Shuri, wait for me. I'm exhausted"

"alright, then Hinari, we're rest here for a moment"

"are you sure we can find the messenger of heaven Shuri?"

"of course Hinari. Kanro-sama propechy never miss before, and i'm sure the messenger of heaven will need every help he/she can get"

* * *

*two weeks later... Touka village*

The village grow more than just a village under Ryo leadership. In just 2 weeks, the village has prospered beyond what their village was. Since becoming the chief magistrate, Ryo had been very busy. With the news of their victory over the Yellow turbans, many neigbhoring villagers joined Touka village thus,the village has become more proserous than ever.

Ryo is currently sitting in his working room, and finishing his mountain of paperwork

"whew... Done at last",said Ryo with exhaustion

"you're done already m'lord? Good work",said Aisha as she poured a tea

"would you like some tea Ryo-sama?",said Aisha as she offered him a tea

"oh, thanks Aisha",he said gratefully

"it's been very busy lately isn't it? Ryo-sama"

"indeed Aisha,these paperwork is starting to kill me",he said while massaging his shoulder

"yeah Ryo-sama, if only we had more retainers",said Touka from a distant in her own table with paperwork

"ahahaha! Sorry nii-chan, nee-chan,but Rinrin is not good with paperwork"

"you're right Rinrin. If only we had someone to help",said Ryo pondering about the problems,

Suddenly a guard entered the room,and said

"Ryo-sama there's some visitors requesting audience with you",said the guard

"who is it?",aske Ryo

"it's two little girls sir",replied the guard

"little girl? Is it your friend Rinrin?"

"how rude! Rinrin is an adult",she said while puffing her cheek

"hmm...very well. Let them in"

"at once sir",the guard left the room to inform the visitors

"lets go,shall we?",he said inviting the girls

"we shall m'lord",replied Aisha

*2 minutes later... The hall*

"excuse us",said a shy voice from behind the door

"it's okay you may enter",replied Ryo with soothing voice

At that notice, two girls entered the room, both of them look like a 14 years old little petite girl,one is blonde, the other is light-blunette. The blonde wore a a purple dress and a beret . The blue haired girl wore a blue dress with a witch hat. Both of them wore a large green ribbon on both their waist and their hat.

"greetings my lord. T-t-thank you for granting us audience",said the blonde

"hawawa... T-t-thank you for your hospitality",said the bluenette

"your welcome. Now would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"y-y-yes! I'm Shokatsuryou koumei desu",said the blonde

"a-a-and i'm Houtou shigen",followed by the bluenette

Ryo mind is absolutely went blank as the girls said their name. He just went thourgh another mental breakdown

'Shokatsuryou koumei and Houtou shigen?! So not only they're female but they're also a loli?!. Ugh i need to learn history all over again's',Thought Ryo massaging his head

"welcome you two. What would you need?",he asked

"we're here to find and serve the rumored messenger of heaven lord Ryo. Did you know his whereabout?",Shuri asked with a hope in her eyes

"well to be honest, there's no messenger of heaven around here."

"but according to rumors, there is a warrior in red with a dragon head, fighting an unknown army of monsters"

"well, truth be told that happened a two weeks ago. But he never show up again",said Touka

"so... What should we do now Shuri?",asked Houtou

"if both of you want. You guys could stay here and help me and the others. We actually need more help in hand",said Ryo suprising the girls

"eh?! Is that okay Ryo sama?!",asked Komei

"of course, i've also heard rumors about Suikyou shibaki student that intellegences, excels far beyond their age",said Ryo catching the girls suprised

"y-y-you know about Shibaki sensei Ryo-sama?!",asked Houtou

"of course, she is quite well known in the land. Not to mention her students names are quite well known too"

"awawawa"

"hawawawa"

The two girls are now having a red face that would put tomato to shame. They never been praised this much

"Ryo sama. Is it wise to add these people into our rank?",asked Aisha

"it's alright Aisha. In fact with them around we could move forward with our goals right?"

"very well then. Ryo sama"

"um... Okay we will join you Ryo sama. it is an honor",said Komei and Houtou while bowing their heads

"the honor is mine girls. Now what would you need?"

"um... If it's okay please call me with my real name Shuri"

"a-a-and mine is Hinari Ryo-sama"

"very well, Shuri,Hinari. Welcome to the family. Let me introduce myself, my name is Ryo nice to meet you"

"very well, i'll introduce myself, i'm Kan'u unchou, but you can call me Aisha",said Aisha

"my name is Ryuubi gentoku, but you can call me Touka",followed by Touka

"Rinrin name is Chouhi yokutoku nanoda! But you can call Rinrin Rinrin!",said Rinrin

"thank you for accepting us. Ryo-sama,Aisha-sama,Touka-sama,Rinrin-sama",both of them said

"you could drop the honorifics both of you",said Ryo

"very well Ryo-san"

Suddenly a guard rushing into the room

"Ryo-sama! The situation is dire!"

"what happened?"

"the turbans are attacking! Their number is around 60000 men!"

"what?!",everyone in the room yelled suprised with the number of the turbans

What the situation?",asked the pinkette

"the turbans has destroyed one of our outpost, but another force was able to intercept them."

"who is it?",he asked

"according to the flag it was the Kouson army!"

"hmmm... Kouson,Kouson, ah! Don't tell me. It's Pairen-chan!",said the pinkette suddenly

"who is Pairen,Touka?",he asked

"it's my childhood friend Kousonsan! We were studying under the same teacher when we were kids!"

"oh.. Is that so?",Ryo remember the actual history that the Kousonsan and Ryuubi are formerly classmate. 'so the original history isn't to far off. Maybe we could stop the bloodshed',

Ryo thought. Remembering the horror that the war bring in three kingdom era.

"pardon my intrusion. But the Kouson army is barely able to hold back the turbans! What is your order my lord?"

Ryo gave a deep thought about it. His force is relatively, very small compared to the Turbans giant mass. "Shuri,Hinari what should we do?"

Both the petite strategist brainstorming to decide whether how many troops they bring, what strategy to be used, and what choice for them to pick

"Ryo-sama. How many troops you have?",asked Shuri

"we have roughly 10000 trained soldiers, and 2000 archers"

"where and how many soldiers that Kousonsan-dono bring?"

"they camped 5 Li on the northern side of our outpost. She stationed themselves in the main road blocking the turbans. Their number is approximately 15000 men and 3000 cavalry. But her forces is being pushed back"

"hmmm... Alright then we will bring 5000 of our foot soldiers. 2000 heavy armored, 3000 light armored soldiers. and 1000 archers. The rest will be staying here to protect the city. Is that okay with you Ryo-sama?",asked Shuri

"alright, that sounds like a good plan. I'll leave the defenses to you captain"

"understood! Ryo-sama!",said one of the guard in the room

"Aisha, Rinrin go to the barracks and assemble the soldiers for battle!"  
"very well, Ryo-sama"

"okay! Onii-chan!"

"Touka,Shuri, Hinari! Gather the supplies for our soldiers! And some for Kouson army!"

"yes Ryo-sama!",three of them said simulatenously

'alright! Wait for us Kousonsan-san! We'll help you!'

'Pairen-chan... Please be safe'

* * *

*2 hours later... On the road to Kouson camp*

"is Kouson army camp is still far?"

"it's still a few miles away sir. I've send a scout to monitor our way"

"that's good"

2 minutes later the scout returned with a terrified look

"report my lord!"

"what is it?",Aisha asked

"the Turbans had send a detachment forces! And they're heading this way!"

The whole group is shocked to hear the news

"how many are there?",asked the witch hat strategist

"there are about 10000 foot soldiers marching slowly to a nearby village!"

"what?! My lord! we need to move fast! Our people is in danger!",said the pinkette

"Shuri, Hinari our forces is outnumbered, but compared with our trained soldiers. The turbans is inferior. What should we do?"

"if it's come to this we need a formation that can decrease the number of the turbans,without getting surrounded.",said the blue haired girl

"and the current formation we can use for this, is the pincer formationstrategy"

"what is this pincer strategy Shuri?",asked Touka

"it's like this. We will use the heavy armored soldiers as the vanguard and attract the the turbans to surround it, then the light armed soldiers will go circle the enemy from left and right and commence the pincer attack. The archers will support the vanguard from the distance"

"sounds like a plan, alright. Aisha, i need you to lead the right side of the pincer troops, Rinrin you take the left. Touka ,Hinari both of you will stay in the rear line providing support and covering fire. And lastly Shuri you'll come with me to act as the vanguard. You can direct the flow of the battle with me"

"but my lord! It's too dangerous!",said the black haired girl

"it's okay Aisha, beside i've already got a weapon",he said while glancing at the metal pole attached to his back

"very well m'lord. But don't do anything stupid out there!",Aisha said

"okay, Aisha"

"please be careful Ryo-sama",said the pinkette

"i will Touka"

Few minutes later, the Shoku army advanced and form a formation similiar to a shield. With Ryo and Shuri in the center,Aisha on the right,and Rinrin on the left. Followed by a small number of archer from the rear with Touka and Hinari leading

"alright everyone! Today we will show those turbans what can common people like us can do! Show them not to mess with our land and our family! Make them cower on fear of our name!",he shouted followed by a roar of approval by everyone

Aisha smiled at her lord spirit, with simple yet meaningful words he can rise the morale of the troops who were originally farmers. "let's go everyone! Show those bandits what we can do!",she shouted

"yeah! Let's go,go,go! We will smash,victory,win!",Rinrin cried from the left formation

"everyone let's support our comrade in the frontline. Don't let the turbans overrun them!",Touka cried in the rear

"archers, commence attack!",said the bluenette strategist

The archers unleash their arrowsupon the turbans soldier without harming the vanguard

"keep shooting on those turbans! But make sure you don't cause a friendly-fire!",said the pinkette

The two armies closing in and clashed, Ryo uses his staff to beat up some turbans in the frontline,'well done Touka,Hinari ,those arrows have decrease some of the turbans number',Ryo continued his assault while holding his ground alongside the rest of the troops

"now! give the signal to Chou ,and Kan squad to begin the plan!",Shuri shouted to one of the flag bearer as he swing his flag

"that's the signal! Everyone begin the plan!",said Aisha

"let's go kick some turbans butt everyone!",said Rinrin

Both of the left front and right front,are moving around the yellow turbans. And caught them in the pincer attack

'alright with this our victory is assured',"everyone go! Finish the rest of them!",Ryo shouted

The battle rage on for 20 minutes, and each minutes the number of turbans are decreasing.

Ryo as the vanguard are one able warrior, his weapon maybe not lethal, but it's sure can give quite a beating. Aisha on the other hand, have slash and cut many turbans with extreme precision, some unlucky turbans are trying to surround her, and ended up cutted to pieces instead. Rinrin gave the turbans quite a nightmare, at first they underestimated her,but now they're flee in terror because of Rinrin monstrous strength that can send the turbans sailing the air.

The archers led by Touka is also not giving the turbans a rest, everytime a turban tried to overrun a unit, they will be riddled with arrow instead. Not to mention the brilliant strategy of Shuri and Hinari that able to control the flow of the battle. Truly the Sleeping dragon and the Fledging phoenix is not someone you can underestimate... Even when they're a cute irresistable loli

Slow but steady, the turbans number decreased to 7000 men, then 4000,and then 2000, until their forces only consist of 500 men.

"alright everyone! Let's finish of the rest of the turbans!",he said raising the morale of the army

"c'mon everyone we need to assist our allies in the front!",Touka shouted and led the rear forces advanced to support the vanguard

"gyahh! Who are these people?! They're monsters!"

"we cannot win this fight! Retreat! Retreat!"

The remaining 450 turbans (the other 50 anhiliated) fell into confusion and fled ,saving themselves

"they're fleeing! After them, don't let them escape so that they cannot bring terror ever again!",Aisha shouted

Suddenly, the fleeing turbans are killed by an explosion. And the rest that got lucky, got slain by the goons we all know

"wha?! No way!",shouted Rinrin

"it's them again!",said Aisha

"who are they Touka sama?",said Shuri scared because of the hideous monster appeareance wtih Hinari hugging his best friend

"they are the Gohma's. We don't know much about them, but one thing we know is that they up to no good",replied Touka

"HAHAHA! Hello girls! Miss me?",said the monster boss Baron

"you lowlife scum! What do you after this time?!",Cried Aisha

"oh nothing much... Just your funeral! Hahahaha!"

"you monster! (you don't say) why are you doing this?!",said the pinkette

"i'm here to bring chaos to this world! Because the Gohma shall rule all! Now Cotpotros, finish them!"

The goons started to rush on the army, when suddenly a loud voice came out of the bushes behind the woods

" **Kiryoku Tenshin! Aura changer!** ", and lo and behold a bright red light came out from the woods and a sillhoutes appeared and push back the advancing Gohma

"what is this?!",asked Shuri

"it can't be! The messenger of heaven!"

"the messenger of heaven?!",cried the strategist duo

"hyyaahh!",the sillhoutes kicked one of the goons before released the light that surround him. And behold, Ryuuranger has appeared,"you again!",Baron shouted

" **Ryuuranger! Tenkasei, Ryo!"** ,the hero said

"awawa!/hawawa!",the two strategist were flabbergasted. This person here before them is the messenger of heaven?!  
"Are you girls alright?",he asked

"were fine Ryuuranger-san",replied the pinkette

"you know him Touka-sama?",asked Shuri

"yes, he's the one who help us defeat the Gohma previously"

"damn you Ryuuranger! You will sufffer for intefere my plan! Get him boys!"

The Cotpostros advanced and surround Ryuuranger

"your tricks won't work twice!",Ryuuranger began with a series of punch and kicks, one Gohma got kicked in the shin followed with a body blow, another one tried to sneak up on Ryuuranger, only to get a powerful roundhouse kick in the stomach

"you idiots! He's only alone and there's many of you!"

Another group of Cotpotros advanced and once again surrounded Ryuuranger

"your number won't win againts me Gohma!",Ryuuranger block the continuous attack and break the combo with a flip followed with a revolver kick

"ora,ora,ora!", once again the goons are pushed back and getting their butts kicked

"alright! Who's next?",taunted Ryuuranger

"grr! Damn you! **Himoshinken!** ",Baron throw a string fist straight to Ryuuranger making him losr his ground

"gah!"

"NOW! Finish him off!"

Ryuuranger was about to be pounded by a group of Cotpotros when he shouted..

" **Dairenrod!** ",Ryuuranger summoned a red staff and blocked the goons weapon. Then he started another set of attacks and beat up the rest of the goons

One Gohma got beaten up in the face by the rod, another suffer a blow straight to the stomach, Ryuuranger spin his rod in circular motion, striking the Gohma who tried to rush him again

The girls are amazed with wide eyes with Ryuuranger skills, first he's able to fight bare-handed,then swords, and now a Rod?!,'his tecnique is flawless! That's even better than my tecnique!',thought the black haired girl

The two strategist are flabbergasted with Ryuuranger. His movement is swift yet graceful, beautiful yet deadly. But somehow... It's looks familiar,"awawa! He's great isn't he Hinari?","hawawa, y-y-yes Indeed"

"Ryuuranger started to fight Baron and the remaining of his underling. "damn you! Why did you Dairangers always hinder our plan?!",said Baron

"isn't it obvious?! We will not let you Gohma do as you please! We won't let you qonquer this land!",replied Ryuuranger as he bash Baron and the rest of his underling away,"uwaa! It hurts!"

"alright! Lets finish this! Haaaa!",Ryuuranger gather his ki to his hands, forming a ball of energy

" **Kiryoku bomber!** ",Ryuuranger shouted as he throw the ball directly to the Gohma's

"onore!",an explosion occured, the remained Cotpotros are eleminated, leaving only Baron himself

"DAMN YOU RYUURANGER! This time i won't lose!",he said while showing a silver metal ball

"that's!",Ryuuranger gasped but it was too late. " **Enlarging bomb!** "

Suddenly an explosion occured, before it dissapeared and Baron is now a giant monster

"what s that?!",said Touka panicking

"it's bigger than mountain!",followed by Aisha

"how do we supposed to beat that?!",asked Shuri

"HAHAHA! Now, you can't beat me Ryuuranger!",the whole Shoku army fell into panic and started to retreat

"damn it, guess i'll have to do that"

"don't fight him! He's to powerful!",said Aisha worried

"it's okay. I can take on that guy"

"but how?!"

"with this",Ryuuranger showed the girls a red jewel with a faint dragon carving inside it

"that? What can you do with that?",asked Shuri, but Ryuuranger doesn't respond instead, he pull his sword and point it at the sky with the jewel that started to glow red

" **Kiden shorai! Ryuuseioh!** ",suddenly the cloud went black gaining everyone attention, and what comes after that is literally blow everyone minds.

From the clouds, appeared a giant metallic dragon. It's size is as big as mountain and it dived staight to earth

"what is that thing?!",asked the girls

"my partner,Ryuuseioh",answered Ryuuranger. Then he combined his sword and blade,forming a gun

" **Daibuster!** ",Ryuuranger shooted a line that attached itself on Ryuuseioh, before he started pulling himself on the majestic beast, much to the girls suprise

Ryuuranger is currently i Ryuuseioh head,before he enter his body

"alright Ryuuseioh! Lets finish him!"

"don't underestimate me Ryuuranger!",Baron send a wave of blast Ryuuseioh which the mighty beast easily avoid,then Ryuuseioh blast the monster with his fire breath

"Guwahhh! It's hot! It's hot!",Baron began to use other resort such as throwing rocks, bashing with his fist, even use the same blast he used earlier

"alright Ryuusseioh! Let's do this! **Bujin henge!** ",suddeny Ryuuseioh body began to change and form a giant robot with red armor, carrying a staff, and look like a certain mythical troublemaking monkey.

*Meanwhile, in different time and space, somewhere in western china*

"achoo!",a loud sneeze was heard

"what is it my student?",asked a monk

"i don't know master, but somehow, i wan't to punch someone in the face for talking about me",said a monkey-like human

"maybe you're caught a cold brother, why don't we rest for now?"

"alright, we rest here for now"

The group of four, resting under a tree before continouing their journey to the west

*back to the battle*

The girls once again shocked to see a dragon transform into a giant man carrying a rod

"what just happened?!",asked Shuri

"it.. Changed!",replied Aisha

" **Kiden bujin, Ryuuseioh!** ",shouted Ryuuranger from Ryuuseioh chest. Then once again Ryuuseioh and Baron clashed. Baron started with a series of punch,but blocked perfectly by Ryuuseioh,Ryuuseioh begin his own barrage of punch and kicks, resulting Baron to be pushed back.

"damn i won't lose to you!",Baron once again tried to fight back, but once again he failed

"alright! Time to finish this!",Ryuuseioh started to spin his Rod, and ran straight to Baron

" **Daifusha Kiri!** ",Ryuuseioh slashed Baron across his chest, finishing him off permanently

"y-y-you won't see the last of me!... Dairanger!",Baron exploded. And Ryuuseioh vanished.

The girls are amazed with the appeareance of the dragon. That sight will never be forgotten.

* * *

*somewhere... In china*

"so,Baron failed... Guards! Bring another warrior to my chamber!",the guard nodded and went outside the room

"you may win this time dairanger, but you won't win next time! I will rule this world! Hahahaha!"

he screen were cut and a blue sillhoutes appeared, then disappeared

* * *

There you go everyone! How was it? Sorry for the late post, i got many things happened recently. Such as test, activity and other stuffs. But now i'm finished and got back to the Forge!

I'm also busy working on a new projects,look forward to it guys! Thanks for supporting this fic!

Warchieftain, has left the forge!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Dragon and Pegasus Dance!**

 **Author's note: Warchieftain has entered the forge!**

 **Hey guys! Here's another chapter of the Dairangers X Koihime Musou. Sorry for the delay of the chapters, recently I'm trying to be more detailed with my work. Some people said that my grammar is bad, so if this story has any bad spelling or grammar, I deeply apologize for that. Also, sorry for the recent silence on this work, you know school and stuff, I also had some ideas stuck somewhere, but don't worry! This fic will continue! Only more slowly, so bear with me. Because from this chapter and on, I will do a double check or even a triple check to make the stories more enjoyable for everyone to enjoy, so please bear with me for now, because it will take more time for me to publish it. By the way, until all the Dairanger appear to complete the team, there will be limited Gattai battles, so don't expect any giant robots vs monsters for quite some time. But don't worry, once everyone of the Dairanger are reunited, the mystical beasts will steal the show.**

 **Special note: this work and story that is to come, is now officially made by both me and Spadeace96, thanks again Spadeace96!**

 **Now without further ado, start rolling!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gosei Sentai Dairenger or Koihime Musou, they belong to their respective companies

"tenshin": talking

'tenshin': thinking

" **tenshin** ":special stuff

*Previously on Koihime Musou X Dairanger*

...

"Ryo-sama, there are some visitors that are requesting an audience with you."

"Excuse us.."

"The Turbans are attacking! Their numbers are approximately 60,000 troops!"

"And the current formation we can use for this is the pincer formation strategy."

" **Dairenrod**!"

" **Kiryoku Bomber!** "

" **Kiden Shorai! Ryuuseioh**!"

"Alright Ryuuseioh, let's do this! **Bujin Henge**!"

" **Daifusha Kiri**!"

...

Ryo's army slowly marched towards Kousonsan's encampment. After sending a messenger to Kousonsan, Ryo received the permission to meet Kousonsan in her encampment. Ryo is currently riding his horse while leading his army alongside his generals, while he was using a sleeping position while he was at it.

"My lord, it is not wise to act so relaxed in front of the army", said Aisha who looked irritated by her lord's carefree action.

"Sorry Aisha, but please give me a break. We've been facing the Turbans for a while, and we also need to lay down for a while", he replied back to her, while returning to a normal position.

"That doesn't mean you have to be so relaxed when we are going to the next battle", she said even more irritated by his reply.

"Oh Aisha, please give it a rest. Our soldiers must be very tense ever since last battle. Nothing is wrong with being relaxed", said Touka trying to reassure her sister.

"But aneue...", she complained with a whimper.

"Touka-sama is right Aisha-san, our lord's mood can affect the soldiers' morale as well. If I have to say, our lord' action is correct", said Shuri supporting Touka in her arguement.

"Shuri not you too..."

"Ahahaha! Aisha nee-chan is so strict and uptight! Not to mention scary!", said Rinrin in a teasing tone.

"My lord... am I really scary?", she asked Ryo while she made the puppy eyes.

'Aisha can make eyes like that?!',"Of course not Aisha, it's okay if you're strict, but don't overdo it. Afterall everyone needs to lay down sometimes", he replied which make the black-haired girl smiled in delight.

"By the way Shuri, how many soldiers did we lose?", he asked in concern.

"We lost 50 good men and 200 were injured in battle, but our forces can still fight", she replied back to him.

"Very well, after we make the contact with Kousonsan, I want everyone that brought medicine to tend the wounded. And after this battle, we'll return the fallen to their respective family for a proper burial", he said which made the girls nod in understanding.

*Kousonsan's encampment…*

Kousonsan's encampment consisted of white tents covered with a large fence. We can see all of the soldiers are wearing white armor, and that there are lot of white horses, but there were two particular people that stood out above the rest.

One of the soldiers is currently kneeling while saluting the commander with her general by her side.

"Lady Kousonsan, the scouts have returned. And from their reports, it seems that the Turbans have sent a detached force avoiding our camp detection", he said in a formal tone.

"What?! Where were they headed?! How many are there?", said the commander who had a head of reddish-pink hair.

"They were headed towards Touka Village, and it seems their numbers were around 10,000. But it seems that the army stationed there were able to defeat them", replied the soldier.

"*phew* Thank the heavens," said the commander in relief.

"If I may ask, who defeated those large numbers of Turbans?", said another girl this time with blue hair.

"I do not know, but from the rumors I have heard, it was the Messenger of Heaven and his followers."

"Hmm.. the Messenger of Heaven...", said the blue haired girl pondering her thoughts.

"You know something about this Sei?", asked the commander.

"I have heard rumors about the Messengers of Heaven that Kanro-sama predicted. Perhaps that rumor is true. Remember the star that split up a few weeks ago?", the girl, who was now identified as Sei, replied.

"Ah yes, perhaps that rumor are true. Although, we can't find the blue star that fell in our territory weeks ago", said the commander, remembering that a blue pegasus star had fallen in the Ryousei territory.

"You are right Kousonsan, if we have one Messengers of Heaven on our side, perhaps we can have the upper hand in this battle", her general replied in a thoughtful tone.

"Well, for now we need to worry about the Turbans movements. What about the main forces captain?", the commander asked.

"The rest of the Turbans' forces are currently on stand-by for now."

"What about the forces that dealt with the detached turban forces?", Sei asked this time.

"They have sent a messenger here, it seems they are headed this way and they requested to meet you", said the captain.

"Very well, after they get here, let them enter our encampment, tend their wounded and share our supplies", said the commander in a commanding tone.

"Yes lady Kousonsan!"

"You are dismissed." And with that, the captain returned to his duty.

After that report, the captain headed to one of the stables to meet the boy who has been taking care of their horses. This boy came out of nowhere asking for directions few weeks ago. He said that he was lost and that he needed to find his family. Feeling sorry for him, the captain asked him to join the battle by tending the horses that were going to be used by the cavalry squad. Now we are inside the stables where there is a man who is currently brushing a horse with his back facing the captain.

"Hey Shouji, how are things going on here?", asked the captain.

"Things are going on fine around here captain", said the man while he turned around, revealing someone familiar.

*The scene was cut to a red star flying above the screen*

 **Gosei Sentai! Dairanger!**

 **-Open intro-**

 **Tenshin daaa!**

 **Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa!**

 **Kiryoku daaa!**

 **Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa!**

 **Tsurugi yo mae!**

 **Kobushi yo unare!**

 **Ryuranger! Shishiranger!**

 **Tenma, Kirin, Hououranger!**

 **Kiryoku! Tenshin, hengen jizai**

 **Naiteru kimi no, hohoemi mitakute**

 **Kiryoku! Tenshin, hengen jizai**

 **Moyashi tsukusu ze, makka na hono**

 **Ten ni kagayake itsutsu boshi!**

 **Gosei Sentai, Gosei Sentai**

 **Dairanger!**

 **Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa**

 **Dairenger!**

 **Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa**

 **WHOA!**

-End intro-

*Somewhere in China... The Gohma Headquarters*

"Hey! Where is the next warrior that I requested?", a shadowed silhouette said with anger and annoyance..

"Please be patient master, he will be here shortly", replied a Cotpotros in a reassuring tone.

From the door, came a monster wearing a red shirt with red head like ornaments on his shoulders, and black pants. His head looked like a black purse with one eye ball in the middle, and he was carrying a giant wooden hammer. This is the monster known as Gamaguchi Houshi.

"Master, did you summon me?", asked the monster.

"Yes, Gamaguchi Houshi. I want you to bring terror upon mankind once again. Finish what Baron failed to do."

"As you command master."

"But, beware. It seems that the Dairangers has found a way to enter this world. Be cautious, from Baron's last report, Ryuuranger managed to drive us back alone."

"Do not worry master, my abilities are far greater than that pathetic Baron. I promise I will bring destruction unto this world, and Ryuuranger's head if I'm lucky", said Gamaguchi Houshi.

"Very well, I will hold on to your words for now, now go!" Gamaguchi Houshi disappeared, alongside some of the Gohma minions with him.

'Let's see how you handle this alone Ryuuranger. One cannot stand against the might of the Gohma', thought the figure darkly.

*Scene change... Kousonsan's encampment*

"Whoa, it's huge!", said Rinrin in amazement.

"Indeed, but it looks to shiny, not to mention it's too easy to spot", said Aisha judging the camp by its looks.

"Well, I can't say that you're wrong Aisha-san, normally a camp like this is easy to be picked on by bandits", said Shuri.

"Well everyone has their own ways, so does Kousonsan", said Ryo as he approached the guards.

"Halt! Explain yourself!", said one of the guards.

"I am Ryuubi Gentoku, and these are my friends. We are here to assist Kousonsan-dono in this battle", Touka replied formally.

"Oh... so you are the forces that repelled the Turbans' detached forces some time ago? Very well, you may enter", said the other guard as both guards opened a way towards the encampment.

"Girls, I'm bringing along both Touka and Shuri with me to this meeting. The rest of you should take care of the wounded soldiers and rest for now", Ryo said to the girls.

"Very well Ryo-sama, we will wait for your return", Aisha said as she and the rest of the group returns to the encampment.

*Inside Kousonsan's encampment*

-Ryo POV-

Me,Touka and Shuri are currently led by one of the guards who identified himself as the captain. He asked us to follow him to Kousonsan's tent.

"Ah captain, I see you have brought visitors-wait... is that you Touka?", said the commander noticing Touka's presence.

"Pairen!", Touka ran to her classmate in excitement. She had reddish-pink hair, with red and white armor pieces on. But as Touka said, somehow she looks pretty average for a commander. But i can't deny that she is pretty in her own ways.

"It's been so long."

"Yes, indeed Touka", she replied happily.

I noticed that there was another person right beside Kousonsan. She had a light-blue hair with a white robe and a white hat on. She had a body that models would kill for, and she also has *gulp* big assets. Although she isn't as *cough cough* big as Kan'u though.

"Friends of yours Kousonsan?", said the blue haired girl in confusion.

"Yes, it's been so long Touka."

"It has Pairen-chan", she said as she releases her hug on her friend.

"It is an honor to meet you Kousonsan-dono", I said while nodding my head in respect.

"Indeed, but forgive me for asking, but who are you?", she asked politely.

"Ohh! I forgot to introduce you my lord! Pairen, this is Ryo, my leader and friend, this cute one is Shokatsuryo Koumei, she is our strategist and advisor. Lord Ryo, Shuri, this is Kousonsan, my childhood friend", she said introducing us to one another.

"It is a honor", I said nodding.

"Hawawa, it's a honor to meet you Kousonsan-dono", Shuri said while bowing, as usual.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm Kousonsan Hakukei, and this is Chou'un Shiryuu, she is my temporary general", she said pointing to the blue haired girl right next to her.

'Chou'un huh. She and Kousonsan are girls too. I better change my views of history forever', I thought as I introduce myself once again.

"Greetings General Chou'un, I am Ryo, it is nice to meet you."

"Greetings Chou'un-san", both girls said formally.

"Greetings, a friend of Hakukei is a friend of mine as well", she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay back to business, how are the Yellow Turbans in this area Kousonsan-dono?"

"They haven't made a move ever since they sent that detached force", she said.

"Indeed, perhaps they are trying to hold back their forces. But our scouts haven't returned yet", Chou'un continued.

"Hmmm, how many Turbans are we currently facing here Pairen-chan?", Touka asked her friend.

"Because of your victory against the 10,000 men detached force, there are 50,000 remaining, while my recent raid on their camp has decreased their numbers more, which leaves them at approximately 45,000 men. My forces were originally 18,000 men strong, and I have receive reinforcements around 2,000 men. What about yours Touka?"

"We had 6,000 men at the beginning. After the battle, we lost 50 men and 200 are injured. So that makes our forces around 5,750 able men", Shuri replied back.

"If combined with our forces, it will be around 25,750 men. But it's still half of the Turbans total number", Chou'un said.

"Now the question is, how can we defeat the Turbans without causing heavy casualties on our own forces?", I said pondering. Suddenly, the captain from before entered the tent and gave a salute to Kousonsan.

"Reporting commander!", he said.

"What is it captain?"

"Our scouts have returned. According to their information, the Turbans are currently holding themselves in their encampment. They don't see any signs of movement or attacks", he said.

"That's pretty disturbing. Why wouldn't they move out if they know the enemy has gathered? Shouldn't they be attacking immediately to bring confusion on our forces?", Kousonsan pondered.

"Perhaps, there is someone capable enough to lead the Turbans. He knows that if he attack now, he would only be at a disadvantage if he attacks directly", I said surprising everyone.

"But that means that the enemy has a commander! Ugh, this is getting harder and harder", Kousonsan said as she massages her temples.

"Perhaps we can use that advantage for ourselves", I said, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Ryo-dono?", Chou'un asked.

"The enemy already knows that we're here, yet he didn't attack. That means that he is in constant alert. And maybe he has started ignoring his surroundings."

"And how will we use that to our advantage Ryo-dono?", Kousonsan asked with a deep interest.

"We will send a small unit that will act as a decoy, then the unit will retreat, causing the Turbans to become overconfident or more wary of our movements. If it succeeds, then we will ambush them and then flank them with the main bulk of our forces." Everyone finally got the gist of my plan and nodded in understanding. Touka and Shuri gave me a warm smile.

"Our lord is right. I've already checked the map, and if we use this terrain we can ambush the Turbans' forces easily", Shuri said as she pointed at the map on the table.

"That is a good plan, but what if the Turbans, try to breakthrough our formation?", Kousonsan asked.

"Kousonsan-dono, how many horses do you have?"

"I have around 5,000 of them, why?", she asked confused.

"We can use the cavalry as the surprise attack before the main army steps in. The turbans don't have proper training, so they will have low chances of countering the cavalry stampede", Shuri finished, as everyone stared at her in awe.

"You have a bright mind young one, no wonder you guys beat the detached force with few casualties", she said as Shuri's face started to become as red as her hat.

"Hawawawa, thank you Kousonsan-dono. But I still have a long ways to go", she said embarrassed.

"Don't deny the praise Koumei-dono, you deserve it. Not many can match your brilliance. Even at such a young age", Chou'un continued making Shuri more embarrassed that before.

"Captain, we will commence the strategy Ryo proposed. Prepare the horses."

"Yes my lady. Hey Shouji come on in!", my body froze when I heard that name. Could it be the Shouji that I know, my brother?

"Coming!" I could hear someone enter the tent before he stopped behind me, I turned my head and there he is, Shouji, my brother.

"Eh?! Shouji?!"

"Ryo?! Is that really you?!"

"Uh do you guys know each other?", Kousonsan asked us in confusion, not knowing what was happening at the moment.

-5 minutes later-

"So Shouji-dono over here is your brother?", Kousonsan asked after I told told my story.

"Yes Kousonsan-san, he's my younger brother, the third sibling in our family."

"I never thought I would see you here brother", Shouji said to me.

"Ano, what is Shouji-san doing here? Shouldn't he have already heard about his brother success in the Zhou province?", Touka asked in confusion.

"Well, we were separated during our travels. And somehow, I ended up here", Shouji said as he was scratching his head. 'Good work Shouji, you can cover that part about us from another world.'

"Were there any other siblings that were with you before you were separated Ryo-sama?", Aisha asked this time.

"Yeah, I have five siblings including Shouji here, so that makes us a six child family", I replied shocking everyone.

"Then, where are the others Ryo-sama?", Touka asked

"That I do not know Touka, but I believe that they are safe out there, somewhere", I replied with a confident smile.

"Agreed, each of us are experienced in martial artists. I have little doubt that they'll be in trouble", Shouji continued with smile on his face.

"Okay, back to the trouble at hand. Are you ready to face this battle Ryo-san?", Kousonsan asked with a serious tone.

"I won't be fighting out there Kousonsan-dono", Ryo replied with a serious expression, surprising everyone but Shouji.

"But why? Aren't you the leader of this army?", Kousonsan asked with a confused expression.

"I hate to admit it, but even though I am experienced in martial arts, I never faced a war before. I fear that my inexperience will hinder everyone in battle. Besides, this is Touka's army, not mine", I replied with a firm tone, while Shouji nodded at this.

"Ryo is right, we will only be a burden to everyone out there. It's best that we stay behind", Shouji said supporting my decision. Silence loomed over the room, then suddenly Touka smiled at me.

"Ryo-sama is right, we can't force those that do not wish to fight. We must do this on our own", Touka said surprising everyone. Kousonsan smiled in approval.

"Very well Touka, we won't force Ryo or Shouji to fight with us", she said.

"Thank you for your understanding Kousonsan-dono", I said as I put my fist on my palm and bowed slightly in thanks.

"Then I guess you'll be staying in the camp Ryo-sama?", Aisha asked, and I can tell that she's slightly sad at my answer.

"Sadly yes Aisha, I can only do this for now", I replied with a sad face.

"That's okay Ryo-sama. Thank you for helping us until now", she said.

"Okay, let's get the troops ready and march!", Kousonsan said as she walked out of the tent.

"Um, Kousonsan-dono", I called out.

"Just call me Pairen, Ryo-san", she replied. I was surprised with her action.

"um, what?", I asked dumbfounded.

"Just call me Pairen, you're a good person and even though you refused to join this battle, you still can give your own opinion and choice, I respect that", she said with a smile.

"Okay, Pairen-san then." Suddenly Chou'un interrupted.

"And please call me by my mana as well Ryo-dono, my mana is Sei", she said while slightly bowing her head towards me.

"Aright, I am honored Sei-san", I said returning the bow.

"Alright! Let's set out and destroy those Turbans!", Pairen said as everyone else roared in approval.

*Back in the temporary camp*

"You did the right thing Ryo", Shouji said in a low tone.

"I know Shouji, this is not our war. We have no right to interfere nor take any lives", I replied back to him.

"But still, we do need to protect those that need our help right?", he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, it is a Dairenger's duty to protect the innocent", I replied with determination in my eyes.

-A few minutes later…-

After relaying the attack plans to all of their troops, all members from both factions began to prepare for battle as they gathered all their weapons, while a few of them mounted the horses. When all the preparations were completed, all the troopers arrived at the front of the campsite, finally prepared for battle. Then finally, Pairen and the rest of the girls rode in front of the allied forces, while riding on horses themselves.

"Is everyone prepared," Pairen asked to all of the troopers. When she heard all of them say yes, she said, "Then, let us march forward!"

As all the troopers left to battle the Yellow Turbans, Shouji and I were nearby to see them off. "I hope that they'll make it back here safe and sound," Shouji told to me in a worried tone. I replied back in a serious tone, "We can only pray for their safety, brother."

*A few miles away from the encampment…*

Upon nearing their destination, they spotted the enemy campsite and at the same time, they spotted some of the Yellow Turban members guarding in front of the camp itself. Both Pairen and Touka quickly signalled their troops to hide from the sights of the Turbans.

"Men", Pairen silently exclaimed out to the crowd in front of her, essentially gaining the attention of all the troopers. "We are here today to strike down our enemies before they may strike at us. Now I know that all of you are tired of all this nonsense, but we must act now, because if we don't, then who will. So let me say this are you all with me?"

Once she saw all the troopers nod their heads in agreement, she split each trooper up into different groups led by each of the other girls, and ordered them to hide close to the ambush point, and to prepare for her signal to attack.

"My squad, charge!", Pairen yelled out as she led her group to lure out the Turbans. As soon as they heard the sudden yell, all the Yellow Turban members became alert a searched for where the yell came from. When they found where the voice came from, they gazed upon a group of about 5000 sioldiers charging towards them, and upon seeing the miniscule amount of soldiers charging towards them, the leader ordered all of the Turban members to charge and attack them, confident that they will win with no effort.

As Pairen's forces saw all the Turbans charging towards them, Pairen quickly yelled out, "Now, retreat!" And, as soon as she said that, her forces immediately retreated to the ambush point with the Turbans following right behind them, without them knowing of their true intentions.

Right when both Pairen's forces and all the Yellow Turbans made it to the ambush point, Pairen immediately signalled for the attack to begin.

*With the ambush groups…*

That's the signal! Now, charge forward!", Aisha exclaimed out to everyone, after finally receiving the signal to attack. And soon, both Pairen and Touka's forces charged towards the Yellow Turbans, blind siding them with the surprise attack.

Even though the Yellow Turbans had the advantage of having more men in their forces, the allied forces made up for it with both their tactics and having well trained soldiers on their side.

The battle soon escalated to the point in which the Yellow Turbans started to lose forces from left to right. Aisha was fighting an enemy group alongside Chou'un, Pairen was fighting side by side with Touka, and Rinrin was handling a small group while at the same time protecting both Hinari and Shuri who were still on their horses.

But, what neither forces know is that in the distance, right on top of a cliff that is overlooking the battle that is happening, an evil force was watching them in bemusement.

-None POV-

"Hmmmm," Gamaguchi houshi said in contemplation, while at the same time amused, as he and his group of Cotpotros witnessed the battle take place. "Fools, all of them! They believe that they are fighting for their freedom to rule, but the Gohma are the ones who will eventually rule above them all," he said, maniacally bragging.

"Why don't we show them the powers of their future rulers?", he asked to his troops. in response, they all nodded in agreement.

"Well then", he started as he pulled out a red orb, that looked like a sculpture of an old man's head, from behind his back. "Let the fun begin!", he finished as he threw the orb towards the battlefield.

*Back on the battlefield…*

The same red orb flew over the battlefield, and hit a group of unlucky Yellow Turbans. To make matters worse, the orb exploded upon impact, not only harming the Yellow Turbans, but also both Pairen and Touka's forces.

"What the hell was that?!", Pairen cried in surprise. "Was that another Gohma attack?", Touka continued in distress.

"Gohma? What's a Gohma?", Sei asked in confusion. "It's a mysterious but evil group that desires the destruction of this world", Aisha replied back to her grimly. Suddenly, a wicked laughter can be heard from the dust, and out of nowhere, a group of faceless monsters wearing tuxedos appeared, while being lead by the monster we all recognize as Gamaguchi Houshi.

"HAHAHA! That's right girls! The Gohma are back! And we will not fail this time!", he said as he threw more red orbs at the soldiers from both forces. Because of their comrades' imminent demise, the Turbans ran away with their tails between their legs, leaving the allied forces of Touka and Pairen to fend off the monsters by themselves.

"Damn could this get any worse?!", Pairen said in a worried tone, as she parried a blow from one of the Cotpotros.

*Back at the main camp*

Suddenly, both watches let out a siren alerting both me and Shouji. We both knew what that specific siren meant. "Gohma! They're here?!", Souji exclaimed in surprise. "Yes brother. I don't know how, but it seems they have set their sights on this world as their next target to conquer", Ryo replied gravely as he grabbed his right wrist watch with his left hand. "We have to help them!", Souji said following his brother's actions as well.

-Insert song, Dairanger theme song-

" **Kiryoku Tenshin, Aura changer**!" Ryo and Souji transformed and flew to the battlefield while covered in red and blue energy. And once they got close enough, both of them side kicked Gamaguchi Houshi in the chest.

"GAHHH!" Everyone else was surprised by two ball of light, red and blue each, knocking the monster several feet from where his goons were standing. "What the hell?!", Pairen said in confusion. "It must be him!", Aisha exclaimed excitedly. "What? Who?", Sei asked even more confused. "Ryuuranger, but who is the blue one?", Touka replied but also confused by the blue light.

As if to answer her question, both orbs of light landed on a nearby hill. And two silhouettes could be seen stretching their arms, dismantling the light altogether. The red one, revealed the usual Ryuuranger, but the blue one was new. He was wearing the same suit as the red one, with the exception of it being colored blue. His helmet design was also different as well. If one could describe it, it resembled the head of a pegasus. This was Tenmaranger.

" **Ryuuranger! Tenka Sei, Ryo**!", Ryo shouted while performing his signature roll call. " **Tenmaranger! Tenjii Sei, Shouji**!", Shouji shouted while doing his own version of the roll call.

All the girls were surprised with this new Dairanger's appearance, especially Pairen and Sei who hadn't met any Dairanger at all.

"WHAT?! Two Dairengers?! Damn it!", Gamaguchi Houshi cried out in frustration. "Where there is evil, there is justice Gohma!", Ryo shouted with pure confidence in his voice, while entering his battle stance. "And wherever you are, we'll always be there to stop you!", Souji exclaimed with the same confidence as his brother, also entering his own battle stance.

"Cotpotros, attack!", Gamaguchi Houshi ordered his minions, and all of the goons went in for the beating. "Let's do this Ryo!" "Yes Souj!i" They both nodded to each other and charged into battle as well. The battle began with both Ryuuranger and Tenmaranger jumping and performing a series of flips, before finishing up with a kick each to one goon's head.

Ryuuranger started by punching multiple Cotpotros repeatedly, each landing a deadly blow, and his punches were followed by a spinning kick to another Cotpotros. Tenmaranger also fought the goons, but with a different style. He mainly used long punches instead of quick punches. And he also done some grapple techniques to slam the enemies using their own weight and energy.

"Grrr! Eat this! **Gama Dunk**!", Gamaguchi Houshi exclaimed, as his purse-like head opened up to reveal the same red orb that he threw earlier. Then suddenly, multiple heads resembling the orb shot out towards both Ryuuranger and Tenmaranger. The orbs landed between both Dairangers, and exploded upon impact, sending both of them flying away in pain.

"Gyahhh!", both of them screamed. "Oh no! We have to help them!", Touka said from the sidelines in distress. The rest of the girls also felt worried as well, but they couldn't do anything since the Gohma were on a whole other level than them. "Wait Aneue! Those monsters are too strong! All we can do is wait and trust the both of them", Aisha said while holding onto Touka's shoulder, while trying to reassure her. Touka could only look back to where the two Dairangers were currently standing, and prayed for them hoping that they will win.

The sudden attack gave the Cotpotros the advantage that they needed to surround the two heroes, who were both desperately blocking or parrying blow after blow. Fortunately, Tenmaranger found an opening, giving him time to do a roundhouse kick onto a couple of Cotpotros. After gaining the space that they needed to breath, both of our heroes summoned their signature weapon, **Sekiryu Soryuken** and **Tenma Nunchakus**. Using these weapons, Tenma and Ryuu commenced their counter-attack. Left slice, right hit, spin slash, triple combo hit, and so on. After few minutes of constant sword dancing and nunchaku swinging, the Dairangers cornered the remnants of the Gohma forces, which only consisted of five goons, and Gamaguchi Houshi himself.

"Alright let's finish this!", Ryo shouted as he was gathering Ki into his hands with Shouji imitating his brother's actions as well. " **Kiryoku! Dai bomber**!", both of them shouted, the orbs of Ki flew to the monsters and exploded upon impact. Unfortunately, Gamaguchi Houshi managed to survive the deadly attack. "Damn you Dairangers! I'll remember this!", he exclaimed as he vanished from thin air.

"Wait, damn it!", Shouji exclaimed trying to chase after the monster. "It's okay brother, in time, we'll meet him once again to finish what we started", Ryo said as he held onto Shouji's shoulder. "Ano, are you guys okay?", Touka asked as she approach the two, along with the rest of the girls. "Thank you for helping us today", Aisha said while bowing her head in thanks.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just doing our job", Ryo said nervously. "Indeed. The Gohma are our sworn enemy. And it is our job to handle them anytime, anywhere", Shouji said while maintaining his nerves. "If you wouldn't mind me asking, but, who are you two?", Pairen asked this time. "Me? I am Tenmaranger, an ally Ryuuranger", Shouji introduced himself, while both of the Dairangers started to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?", Sei asked. "Wherever the wind takes us", Shouji replied dramatically back to her.

-Scene cut, a green silhouetted warrior appeared while carrying a staff, swinging it like a true martial artist-

 **And cut! Whew finally i was done with this story! Sorry for the late post guys! Hopefully i can go on with new update. Wish me luck!**

 **Warchieftain have left the forge!**


End file.
